À la recherche d'un amour trouvé1:Hermione Harry
by jroy
Summary: Hermione a été enlevé par Voldemort....peu après qu'elle allait pour avouer son amour à Harry. Que va-t-elle lui arriver?
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1

Viens ici immédiatement!

Pourquoi?

Ne discute pas, M. Je-ne-veux-rien!

Harry ne voulait rien ce matin, comme hier, avant-hier, avant avant-hier, avant avant... vous avez compris, enfin reculez jusqu'au début juillet. Quelque chose lui était arrivé, une chose terrible, déprimante...tellement qu'il s'était mis sur la dépression...

Retournons dans le passé...

Le soleil brillait sur les vitrines du Chemin de Traverse. Harry s'y promenait avec Hermione et Ron. Tous les trois amis cherchaient Mrs Weasley qui était devenue folle à l'idée d'une vente miracle sur le Chemin de Traverse: Tout réduit de 90 ! La famille Weasley n'avait pas pris de temps pour s'y rendre, même s'ils venaient de gagner, pour la deuxième fois, le Grand Prix de la loterie du Gallion.

Ah! s'exclama Ron après une dizaine de minutes de recherches, elle est là, à l'apothicaire!

Il courut la rejoindre sans même prendre attention à ses amis qu'il laissait derrière.

Nous devrions l'attendre au Chaudron Baveur, dit Hermione.

Ce serait une idée, mais pourquoi n'attendons-nous simplement pas sur le banc qui est ici?

Hermione s'éclata de rire. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le banc. Elle s'y assit et attendit pour Harry qui attachait ses souliers.

Prête pour la rentrée? demanda Harry dès qu'il s'assit.

Comme toujours, comme toujours.

Le silence enveloppait les deux amis. Il n'avait soudainement plus rien à dire. À chaque fois qu'Harry essayait de regarder son amie dans les yeux, celle-ci l'esquivait. Seul le bruit de la foule brisait le silence.

J'aurais besoin de te dire quelque chose, dit Hermione en essayant de briser le silence.

Quoi? répondit Harry, content d'avoir un sujet de conversation.

Eh bien...c'est difficile à dire...je...je...

Regardez ce que Maman m'a acheté!

Hermione sursauta. Elle allait pour dire la chose la plus importante à son ami. Une chose qui aurait pu changer son avenir. Mais non! Il fallait que Ron arrive! Il ne pourrait pas s'en aller des fois, lui?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce que tenait Ron: un merveilleux duc. Son plumage doré et brun harmonisait avec ses yeux jaunes.

Wow! s'exclama faussement Hermione en se levant.

Harry s'approcha du hibou, mais en même temps qu'il allait pour le flatter, il eut un frisson. Sa cicatrice commença à lui faire mal. Ce n'était pas le mal ordinaire, celui-ci était plutôt agréable. Il se tourna vers Hermione pour lui dire, mais vit que celle-ci était disparue. Ron était tout simplement paralysé de peur.

Les...les...le...tu...Tu-Sais-Qui l'a pris!


	2. 2

Ch. 2

Harry était figé sur place. Il sentait que le temps s'était arrêté. Quelque chose se passait dans sa tête et il ne pouvait le savoir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un sentiment d'autant puissant. Il regarda Ron et vit qu'il était à regarder l'horizon pour voir si quelques mangemorts ne seraient pas dans le chemin.

Par où est-il parti? demanda Harry après quelques minutes.

L'ouest, répondit Ron, nerveux. Il a transplané.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs baissa sa tête, désespéré.

Allons voir ton père, peut-être pourra-t-il nous aider.

Ils allèrent donc voir Mr Weasley au Terrier où il s'amusait à dégnomer le jardin.

Bonjour, Harry, dit-il en voyant celui-ci arriver. Vous avez fini vos achats? Où est Molly?

Oh non! s'exclama Ron. Maman est encore là-bas!

Mon dieu! Qu'y a-t-il de si dramatique pour que vous oubliez Molly?

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, regarda rapidement Ron et se racla la gorge.

Voldemort l'a pris.

Quoi! Tu-Sais-Qui a pris Molly!

Ah...Hermione, pas Mrs Weasley.

Arthur, qui était sur les grands nerfs, se calma un peu.

Qui l'a vu partir avec?

Moi, répondit Ron.

Mais que faisait Harry?

J'avais mal à ma cicatrice. Comme d'habitude.

D'accord, allons chercher Molly et nous en reparlerons après.

Ils prirent un taxi, le même qu'Harry avait pris, pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. En traversant l'accès au Chemin de Traverse, ils virent George qui courait.

Salut, Papa, dit-il quelques secondes après qu'il fut passé devant le groupe.

Mrs Weasley, ils la voyaient, était dans le magasin le plus près à acheter des objets de cuisine.

Molly, dit Arthur lorsqu'il entra dans le magasin, Hermione est disparue.

Quoi! dit-elle en échappant une casserole.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier si elle ne serait pas là, mais ne la vit.

Où est-elle!

Tu-Sais-Qui l'a pris!

TU-SAIS-QUI!

La foule de personnes qui était dans le magasin arrêta de parler. Ils devenaient terrifiés par cette parole.

Nous devons aller au ministère pour activer le détecteur.

Le « détecteur » était un système qu'Arthur avait mis en place pour situer n'importe quel sorcier avec du sang moldu dans les veines. Il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de sorciers inscrits et Hermione faisait parti de ce groupe...

Bonjour, Arthur, dit un sorcier aux dents pointues et des vêtements déchirés.

Bonjour, Will. Où est le détecteur?

Will pointa à sa gauche. Le détecteur était sur une table, près de l'ascenseur du ministère.

Harry, dit M. Weasley en pointant sur le détecteur, Hermione est là.

Sur le détecteur, un grand château noir se dessinait. Sur la porte d'entrée, il y avait un serpent qui s'enroulait autour d'un V.


	3. 3

Ch.3

* * *

Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous faire cela, mais je dois terminer l'histoire rapidement. Je n'ai pas le temps de la continuer, mais un jour, je vais en faire une au complete! En attendant, lisez la fin minime de cette fic...

* * *

Harry!

Celui-ci se tourna et vit Hermione entrer avec Voldemort à ses côtés. Voldemort lança un Avada Kedavra sur le public effrayé et un immobilus sur les autres Weasley.

Regarde...elle t'aime!

Harry regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux et vit l'amour. Soudain, un liguide rouge sortit de sa bouche et elle tomba à terre, morte avec un couteau dans le dos.

Voldemort s'approcha de l'adolescent et celui-ci cria...cria, mais mourra.


End file.
